She Doesn't Have to Choose
by jakela
Summary: What if Joss decides not to choose? AU. No plot, loosely based on events in The Other Guy. M/F/M


She Doesn't Have to Choose

A/N: What if Joss decides not to choose? AU. No plot, loosely based on events in The Other Guy. M/F/M

And in that brief, fleeting glance, Joss knows that John and Steven have spoken about her.

They both love her.

They both want her.

She doesn't have to choose.

Something wild and untamed goes through her. She unbuttons her blouse, watching as they stare at her in disbelief. Opening the front clasp of her bra, she hears one man growl, the other man moan. She walks past them, letting her bra drift to the floor.

She's naked by the time she reaches the bedroom and as Joss stretches out on the bed, she realizes they could walk out, leave her, never speak to her again.

But she knows they won't.

She listens to their footsteps as they walk down the hall.

John enters first, his gray eyes almost incandescent with desire, while Steven's hazel eyes are dark, smoldering. They watch as she traces her fingers over her lips, caresses her breasts, strokes her essence, which is now wet and glistening with need.

She doesn't need to say a word, they both know what she wants.

They remove their clothes – John has fewer items on, so he is naked first. He is truly magnificent, all lean muscle, his body scarified with the marks of his unique tribe. Steven's body is fleshier, with a rounded belly and thick thighs. Both are fully erect, the heads already dripping with pre-cum. Steven's cock is red, like claret wine, while John's is dark, like a rich merlot.

She looks forward to drinking from them both.

They trace their fingers along her feet, up her legs, over her stomach, to her breasts, the nipples taut, aching to be touched. John's left hand curves around her right breast, Steven cups her left. As if they had talked about it – and perhaps they have – each descends on a nipple, licking, sucking and biting them over and over.

The sight of two heads, one dark, one light, at her breasts causes her to have a tremendous orgasm, her body arching like a bow, hands over her mouth to keep her screams from alerting the neighbors to her pleasure.

John has wanted her longer, so it's only fair that he enters her first. Steven watches, his face a mix of lust and rage, stroking himself as John moves within her body. She has another orgasm and while John tries to last as long as possible, selfishly hoping Steven will come while he is watching them, Steven will not be denied - as John groans his release, Steven pulls her body back and takes her for himself.

Four hands, two tongues, two sets of lips, two sets of teeth, two straining cocks. They make love to her mouth, her hands, her toes, her breasts, her dripping essence –she loses track of how many orgasms she has.

The three of them lie there, a tangled sweaty mess, until Joss rises. Taylor will be home soon and she needs to erase the evidence of their presence, return to the tightly controlled Jocelyn Carter, whom no one would believe has just had sex with two men.

No words about what happened as the men dress and leave, but days later she texts them both and they come to her apartment. This time they spend the night and as the sun rises, she watches the play of light on their naked forms, watches as their cocks awaken before the rest of their bodies.

She drinks from both of them, drinks deeply.

Steven doesn't have the stamina John does, but John sometimes gets injured in the course of his duties so it evens out – occasionally one will watch while the other has her, but usually it's the two of them together, both making love to her in ways she could never imagine, both despising each other, but bound to her.

Earlier that year Steven had once told her that he hoped she'd watch the snow fall on the balcony while the fire blazes in his apartment library – and she does, months later, the firelight flickering over her skin as she takes one man inside her, the other one in her mouth, the cold air from the open doors heightening rather than lessening the passion.

During the following summer John revives his piloting skills and flies them on a helicopter to Steven's Hampton mansion. They make love on the beach, John's body wet and salty from a swim in the ocean, while Steven's is hot and dry. The full moon illuminates their nakedness as they come together over and over.

She wears a scarf around her neck at work that week to cover two bite marks, one on the left side of her neck, the other on the right. Each one has tried to mark her as his, but she belongs to neither, belongs to them both.

Perhaps one day she'll pick one over the other.

Perhaps they'll come to their senses and kick her to the curb.

But for now…

They both love her.

They both want her.

She doesn't have to choose.

A/N: I had a dream about this and woke up at three o'clock in the morning, outlining this idea on a notepad I keep on my bedside table.


End file.
